Breaenta
Breaenta is the authorized leader all of the Wonder Kids and is also one of the four main characters. Her Wonder Kid form is Rainbow Cat, which connects all of the colors of the Wonder Kingdoms Appearance She is a full breed average-sized Siamese cat with blue-grey eyes. In her human form, she has mid length light purple wavy hair. Personality As being the leader of all of the Wonder Kids, she is very dominant towards her friends, allies, and teammates. She can be very stern, strict, and demanding to people who don't listen to the rules, hence to Anisha and Calvin. However deep down, she really cares about them and that's why she is like that. She hates to see any creature or human suffer from abuse and tries her best to make them feel better despite, not knowing them. Relationships Amber: As her assistant, she trusts her very much to do the right things as a Wonder Kid. They get along very well and understand each other about how hard their childhood was in their hometowns. Not once had she yelled meanly at her. Anisha/Calvin: They get along very well despite having different personalities. When she was stuck in branches in the park, along with Amber, Anisha and Calvin wanted to help them badly, so she tries to free herself and gives them lockets to transform. When Calvin declines about wonder kid business, Breaenta do not have a positive attitude about him. However, she was good with Anisha,since she does what she is asked. Layla: She is Breaenta's bestest friend as they met when she became the leader. They used to travel and hang out with each other before Layla had to leave and guard her kingdom from evil. They get along very well despite having different personalities. History Breaenta was orginally born in a farmland to two Siamese cats in the spring, somewhere in the late 1800s. She was the middle child of the family and has an older brother and younger sister. They each had a special birthmark on their paws. However a year after her birth, an earthquake and fire began to erupt in the pasture. Thousands of the animals tried to make an escape plan but failed to. Many of them died including Breaenta's mother and younger sister. At the aftermath, Breaenta had to go search for land on the other side of the meadow with her father and older brother. They were one of the only ones of the animal heard to survive in the fire and earthquake. A month later, the three parted ways each trying to find a plot of land they could reside on. She took care of herself, hoping to seek in somewhere safe and ran away to a forest. She then finds a bright white light on her way to a shady tree that puts her into a precipitious coma. She awakens many decades later, in the 1960s and all the sudden she begins to fly across the sky and a soft voice speaks her giving her disclosing to her that she is the destined to be the new leader of the Wonder Kids, a group of warriors that protect inhabitants of the Wonder Kingdoms, depending on their power and kingdom. She reluctantly agrees to be the leader when she sees a snake attack her. She becomes Rainbow Cat. She later meets another cat, who is named Layla and later they become best friends until as a Guardian fairy, she had to leave her and went back to the Pink Kingdom. However she comes along with her to travel to the Purple Kingdom in search of a partner. As years pass, Breaenta's lifestyle changes due to being a dedicated leader of the Wonder Kids. Rainbow Cat As Rainbow Cat, she is a lot more serious to her team and is always to give them a hand. Her transformation phrase is "Rainbow Cat Power!" When she is in Wonder Kid Form, her fur turns purple and wears a rainbow cape, a rainbow gem on her forehead, her whiskers turn blue,the inside of her ears turn rainbow,her eyes turn red, and her tail gets longer pulled with a pink bow with a rainbow bell in the center. Later in the series, she can turn into a human and has an upgrade called Miracle Rainbow. In that form, she has light purple wavy hair that goes down to her waist, a white crown with a pink and purple amulet, where she stores most of her powers there, white wing earrings, a white choker that holds a rainbow stone, a white bodysuit with lacy sleeves, a white bow with a pink, purple, and white attached to the middle, white gloves with rainbow pearl bracelets on the top,a flowing rainbow skirt, a purple bow on the back that ties with a pearl beaded belt, and white knee length boots with purple trim and silver diamonds, and pearls on the bottom. When she is in this form, she has the power to control any color of the rainbow and has numerous temporarily attacks using each of them. Her main weapon, however is the Rainbow Wand, where she uses to do Rainbow Swirl Cube Stage On. As she attacks, the colors combine into one and turn into a cube and then she pushes it with her paws and it explodes into a rainbow towards the La Peur. Later on, she gains an attack called "Rainbow Light Shower". In the attack, raining rainbow water drops sparkle and then a beam of light comes and shoots all of it towards the La Peur. She also uses this attack when in human form except with a different weapon called the Rainbow Baton.